Nowadays wall-mounted supports for bicycles are known, which have a frame that supports hooks on which bicycles are hung, by their wheels or crossbar.
Such structures are fixed and jut out from the wall to which they are fixed, with a beam from which hang the hooks.
Thus, even when no bicycles are hung, such supports take up the space that is given over to them when in use.
In order to meet the need for supports that are less and less cumbersome, nowadays supports are known which are defined by a frame made with a U-shaped metal tubing fixed to a wall, to the lower end of which a fork is pivoted so that it can rotate in order to pass from a configuration in which it is folded on the frame to a configuration that has the arms of the fork substantially perpendicular to the wall to which the support is fixed, to be able to hang the bicycle to be supported on the fork.
This type of support is nowadays provided in models that differ substantially in the shape of the fork, which can be made with a U-shaped metal tubing, so that its arms are integral, or can be made with two independent tubes that are pivoted to the frame.
Such wall-mounted bicycle rack structures, although widespread and appreciated, are however relatively complex in terms of components, and although they can be folded toward the wall, they still result in a certain extent of space occupation.
Therefore, the needs that are most felt nowadays in the field of wall-mounted supports for bicycles, and which are left unmet by the supports known today, are the possibility to have a support that can be adapted to the type of bicycle to be supported, since the wall-mounted bike-rack products currently on the market mainly hold the bike by the crossbar of the frame (top tube) or at the front/rear wheel, and to have a wall-mounted bike-rack that is extremely simple to install and use.
Therefore a bike with no horizontal crossbar cannot be supported by most conventional bike-racks, which are not those with a hook for hanging the bike by a wheel.